El vacio de aquellos brazos (ItaDei)
by Zule-Hime
Summary: (Lemon) Tras una fuerte decepción deidara ha dejado de creer en el amor pero tras el regreso a su aldea natal conoce a una interesante persona que tal vez le haga pensar que puede existir una luz al final del túnel...


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen es completamente de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hi Bunnies Pues soy nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fic realmente me encanta esta parejita &amp; espero que este fic sea de su agrado! &amp; sin mas que añadir pues aquí esta el FIC:**

CAPITULO I.

_¿Que es el amor?_

_Unas personas dicen que el amor es algo que todos queremos sentir otras mas dicen que es algo que sentimos sin querer._

_Un sentimiento que llena cada poro de nuestra piel y nos va atrapando lenta y deliciosamente embriagándonos poco a poco hasta llegar al grado de perder todo vestigio de conciencia._

_¿Amor? ¿Amor a que? Tal vez amor a los amaneceres, al melodioso canto de un ave, Amor al arte... con justa razón eh de decir o a las cosas insignificantes para todos, pero grandiosamente interesantes para otros._

_Pero no es ese tipo de amor al que me refiero, ese tipo de AMOR del que uno simplemente no puede escapar que llega tan de sorpresa como la vida misma &amp; que golpea tan fuerte que muy pocos pueden reponerse._

_Dicen que para poder amar a alguien uno debe amarse a si mismo primero, Me pregunto si en aquel momento estaba consciente de eso?  
_

El leve sonido apenas imperceptible del despertador empezaba a resonar en su cabeza tomando poco a poco más fuerza e intensidad al grado de llegar a ser molesto

-¿Porque existen porquerías como esta? - Se decía a si mismo mientras alargaba su delgado brazo para ponerle fin a la ruidosa tortura  
Sin abrir los ojos lentamente se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama con su cabello rubio completamente revuelto cubriéndole gran parte del rostro y entonces entre bostezo y bostezo paulatinamente se animo a abrir aquellos profundos ojos azules que enseguida fueron atacados por la fuerte luz de una Hermosa mañana de verano con un cielo tan azul como su mirada y un sol increíblemente brillante como su cabellera.

-Mierda! Con lo que odio los días soleados- Exclamo con hastío, muy a su pesar se puso de pie dispuesto a prepararse para otro día.  
Perezosamente camino como un zombie y bajo las escaleras de aquella casa que francamente no recordaba porque diablos alquilaba, la renta era tan alta y aunque bien podía pagarla con su sueldo era una carga muy pesada para el solo, era una casa muy grande para el solo y si bien pagar los servicios de esta eran fastidiosos entonces deberían ver el infierno que representaba limpiarla, de repente recordó la razón del porque de esa casa y su mirada paso de ser una adormilada a otra sombría y triste, inundada de recuerdos, recuerdos que golpeaban en cada muro y rincón de esa enorme y ya horrible casa para el.

(Flashback)

-El vecindario es muy lindo y el alquiler es bastante barato para dos personas- Exclamo un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel con una enorme sonrisa. –que opinas Dei-chan?-

-Pues que necesita urgentemente ser re decorado- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada con algo de apatía a una de las pinturas que colgaban de un muro para después volver a depositar sus azules orbes en aquel chico pelirrojo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

-Creo que puedes encargarte de eso no?- pronuncio levemente mientras depositaba una media sonrisa en sus facciones haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara y de nueva cuenta desviara la mirada.

-Mientras no quieras colgar una de tus horribles marionetas me parece que todo estará bien- dijo burlonamente aun con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que lugar.

-No importa donde estemos o que tan pésima sea la decoración mientras este contigo nada mas me importa- susurro el pelirrojo mientras con una des sus manos tomaba la barbilla del rubio obligándolo a verlo a los ojos –Nada mas- rectifico mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al del chico de los ojos azules y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente para después bajar lentamente hasta aprisionar aquellos labios y besarlo con tal parsimonia que lentamente fue dejando en el olvido cuando empezó a volverse mas ardiente mientras con su otra mano acercaba por completo el cuerpo de aquel que ahora subía sus brazos para depositarlos en el cuello de su amante y abría su boca para que aquel que ocupaba todas sus noches pudiera deleitarse con aquella cavidad que tantas veces ya había explorado pronto se había iniciado una sutil guerra entre las dos lenguas donde siempre salía victorioso el de cabello rojizo, aquel apasionante beso fue obligado a detenerse por la falta de oxigeno que hace ya unos segundos escaseaba, lentamente el pelirrojo se separo apenas unos 5cm dejando un hilito de saliva entre las dos bocas que fue cortado por el rubio al depositar su cabeza entre el cuello del otro chico, poco apoco sus respiraciones se controlaron y permanecieron así abrazados mientras pasaban los minutos…

-Te amo Deidara-

(Fin de Flashback)

-Sasori- murmuro el rubio quedamente

-Tsk, que carajo hago recordando estupideces- se dijo a si mismo mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza como intentando dispersar aquellos pensamientos -Y ahora ya no se porque preocuparme mas si por acordarme de aquello que hace tiempo no recordaba o por el hecho de estar hablando conmigo mismo- Murmuraba para si mismo mientras movía una y otra vez la cabeza -Perfecto deidara ahora eres un completo lunático- sentencio mientras terminaba de servirse un plato de cereal y comenzaba a desayunar.

Conforme avanzaba el desayuno iban desapareciendo aquellos recuerdos que tanto dolor le causaban y de repente recordó que día era ese, si era un lunes pero no como cualquier otro lo especial en ese día recaía en el hecho de que por la tarde estaría abordando un avión hacia su ciudad natal para por fin después de tantos años volver a ver a sus padres y a su hermano menor, parecía que apenas ayer había decidido viajar a reencontrarse con su familia que desde que les dio la alegre noticia no dejaban de hacer preparativos para su arribo y es que estar tan lejos por casi 6 años no era cualquier cosa, ya podía percibir el aroma de aquellos campos llenos de flores que rodeaban la aldea en la cual creció

\- Konoha ¿Que sorpresas me tienes preparadas?- Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras observaba aquel pase de abordar con su nombre.

-Nii-san, pero tu dijiste que hoy me enseñarías a conducir!- gritaba un chico de unos 17 años de cabello negro igual que sus ojos.-Aparte no tienes nada que hacer hoy o si?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta de su hermano que yacía parado enfrente de el recargándose en una columna mientras ojeaba un libro.

-Sasuke, estoy ocupado en otra ocasión será- le dijo apartando por un momento la vista de aquella interesante lectura para voltear a mirar a su hermano y regalarle una sonrisa.

-Pero itachi siempre dices lo mismo- dijo haciendo una mueca, pero pronto cambio su mirada por una picara –O prefieres que le diga a nuestro padre aquello que tu muy bien sabes- exclamo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice como acusando (esta de mas decir que el chico no tenia ni idea de que estaba diciendo solo quería hacerle creer a su hermano que le sabia algún sucio secreto para así poder manipularlo)  
-Y que se supone que le dirás?- le respondió itachi interesándose por la respuesta de su hermanito – eh? Ya se podrías hablarle sobre tu novio naruto seria una interesante plática que sin duda me gustaría presenciar- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado

-ahhh? De que hablas? Sabes que? mejor déjalo así ya no me interesa aprender a manejar!- expreso el menor con nerviosismo encontrándose atrapado en su propia broma, deseaba poder conocer algún secreto vergonzoso de su hermano mayor pero la verdad es que o itachi era un hombre ejemplar o mas bien sabia esconder a la perfección sus mañas. -Me voy, el Hermano mayor del dobe llega hoy, su familia hará una cena de bienvenida a la cual me invitaron- se despidió rápidamente para no dar lugar a otro comentario por parte de su hermano.

-Salúdame a tu novio hermanito- finalizo Itachi, que pronto se había quedado solo en aquella terraza que daba una excelente vista al jardín de la casa, siguió con su lectura mientras se acomodaba en el piso de madera para poder estar mas cómodo. Itachi Uchiha era un joven de 27 años muy apuesto, alto y de facciones bastante agraciadas poseía unos ojos obscuros adornados por unas espesas pestañas que le brindaban más profundidad a su mirada era de tez blanca y cabello largo azabache que siempre llevaba atado con una coleta baja, era un joven bastante serio muy inteligente perceptivo e ingenioso, a su corta edad ya había incursionado una larga carrera militar que lo había llevado a posicionarse en los mas altos rangos, sin duda su país no podría olvidar su valiosa participación en la 4ta guerra mundial, itachi era un hombre de mas agraciado de una familia con un noble linaje y aparte de todo soltero.

-Itachi!- Grito una mujer desde adentro de la casa mientras lentamente salía hasta la terraza.

-¿Que pasa madre?- Respondió el azabache buscando con la mirada aquel lugar de donde provenía aquella voz tan conocida.

-Hijo podrías hacerme un enorme favor- le suplico la mujer mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Hmm Y ahora de que se trata?- dijo algo impaciente el azabache acostumbrado a las fastidiosas peticiones de su madre que si bien nunca podía darle una negativa estas no dejaban de ser de lo mas aburridas y tediosas.

-Pues veras hoy tu padre tiene una cena muy importante con algunos altos mandos en la aldea y como en todos esos eventos sociales debo asistir del brazo de tu padre- explico la mujer con una sonrisa -Y pues olvide por completo que me había comprometido con el patronato del pueblo a llevar unas decoraciones para el festival que casualmente también es esta noche y quería pedirte de favor que te encargaras de llevarlas a la reunión esta noche- finalizo con algo de vergüenza pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-¿Que? ¿Solo llevar unas cuantas serpentinas? No representa gran trabajo- Respondió seriamente.

-Etto, veras que resulta que el verdadero favor que me harás es quedarte a la reunión y hacer acto de presencia en mi nombre- Itachi volteo a ver a la mujer como esperando que se tratara de una broma por parte de su progenitora pero al no recibir respuesta se resigno y suspiro profundo.

-Esta bien madre lo hare- Finalizo el azabache para posteriormente adentrarse en aquella mansión.

En la casa de la Familia Uzumaki se encontraba todo adornado y preparado para recibir a esa persona tan querida y extrañada.

-Bueno todo esta listo ya- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza mientras observaba todo aquel festín preparado por ella misma con completa satisfacción.

-Ahh que delicioso se ve todo kushina- le comento un hombre rubio de ojos azules mientras con uno de sus dedos intentaba probar un poco de aquella comida.

\- Que rayos crees que haces?- le grito la mujer soltándole un fuerte manotazo - En ves de Perder el tiempo comiéndote la comida deberías ir a comprar la sidra para el brindis-

\- Ah, claro, bueno que te parece al fin todos juntos, aunque sea por un mes solamente- le dijo a la mujer con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro

\- Si y por eso debemos esforzarnos, tenemos un mes para convencer a Deidara de que no estará mejor en otro lugar como aquí – Respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. - Por cierto donde demonios se metió naruto?-

\- Salió hace un momento, dijo que compraría un obsequio para su Hermano al parecer fue con sasuke- le respondió dándose media vuelta para coger un poco de dinero - Bueno iré por la sidra tal vez compre un obsequio también- le dijo a su mujer dándole un beso en la frente y después se marcho.

Pronto el silencio reino en aquella pequeña casa mientras la mujer que ahora se hallaba sola se sentaba en un sillón y miraba fijamente una foto familiar que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa enfrente de ella - Ojalá las cosas volvieran a ser igual que antes- susurro para si misma mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

El viaje para deidara había transcurrido sin mayor contratiempo y justo a la hora debida se encontraba arribando en el aeropuerto del cual posteriormente tomaría un autobús que lo llevaría a la aldea, en el camino solo pensaba lo mucho que deseaba ver a su padre abrazar a su madre volver a reír con su tonto hermano, esa aldea que lo vio crecer es que tal ves ya había cambiado?

Recordaba el día en que se fue de Konoha había partido hacia Inglaterra como parte de un intercambio estudiantil en la escuela de Artes, pero bastaron unos meses en aquella hermosa ciudad para querer hacer una vida en ella, pero mas allá de lo majestuosa que fuera la imponente Inglaterra su razón mas poderosa había sido el amor, después de conocer a aquel chico no tuvo ninguna duda el se quedaría ahí, lo desea con todo el corazón, o es que realmente lo que quería era estar con sasori no importaba en que ciudad o país estuviera mientras fuera con el era perfecto, la noticia de su decisión hizo llorar inconsolablemente a su madre pero con el tiempo ella comprendió o mas bien se acostumbro a la idea de que eso era lo que su hijo deseaba.

Pero ahora regresaba y aunque solo fuera por un mes confiaba en que la cercanía de su familia le brindaría ese calor que tanto anhelaba.  
Pronto pudo divisar aquel desvío que conducía hacia konoha y aunque ya era de noche podía ver los grandes arboles rodeando aquella hermosa villa, suspiro fuertemente cuando el camión atravesó aquellos muros que rodeaban la aldea como protegiéndola de intrusos.

-HEMOS LLEGADO!- Anuncio fuertemente el conductor a la vez que abría las puertas automáticas del autobús.

-Estoy en casa- Pensó mientras su mente se empezaba a inundar de nostalgia felicidad y muchos otros sentimientos que no podía explicar, si por fin vería a su enfadoso hermano, besaría a su madre y volvería a escuchar las sabias palabras de su padre empezó a caminar lentamente mientras poco a poco aceleraba el ritmo hasta hallarse corriendo como un loco por aquellas obscuras calles, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de felicidad que se esparcían con el viento a medida que corría quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa, su casa de la cual tal vez nunca debió partir, se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus pensares que al dar la vuelta en una esquina su rápida carrera fue detenida bruscamente al impactar con otra persona que venia en sentido contrario, al momento deidara resbalo y quiso aferrarse a la otra persona para no caer pero de nada le sirvió cayendo al suelo boca arriba mientras la otra persona caía también encima de el.

\- Ahh que golpazo!- susurro mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos aun llorosos, para encontrarse con otros completamente opuestos a solo unos escasos centímetros de el, aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche misma y tan profundos como su dolor.

\- -…

_Sabes sasori en aquel momento creía que te odiaba mas bien estaba seguro de eso, no podía entender porque rompiste tus promesas, y porque me habías lastimado tanto, solo me repetía a mi mismo las mismas preguntas que ni yo sabia responder y aun me pregunto si realmente me amaste?_

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
**Ahh! ese fue el primer capitulo C: Lo se hay un ligero sasodei pero no se preocupen la pareja principal es ITADEI**** espero sus bonitos reviews Sayonara!**


End file.
